Desde aquel día en el Digimundo
by LaSraDarcy
Summary: Ella se fue. Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de dormir...


**Fandom: Digimon.**

**Claim: **Yamato Ishida y Mimi Tachikawa.

**Tabla: Cliché.**

**Número: **_Cuarto reto._

**Advertencias: **

_Posbile AU, ya que Mimi se fue rápidamente a EEUU. _

_+Mimi, le dirá de cariño "hermano" a Tekeru._

_+La historia salió desde la tabla de cliché de "Reto a la Carta"._

**Disclaimer: **Tristemente Digimon no me pertenece, es una lástima. En verdad lo merezco. Pero cuando conquiste al mundo todos los derechos serán mios y no habrá mas Sorato. Vulgar mentira, lo único cierto es que Digimon no es mio. Lo que probablemente se haga es que domine al mundo.

* * *

**DESDE AQUEL DÍA... EN EL DIGIMUNDO.**

—Ella se fue... Ella se fue —susurraba un joven de cabellos rubios— Se fue...

Ésas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de dormir.

Desde el fin del verano, hasta la fecha, esas han sido las únicas palabras de Yamato para referirse a "ella". Mimi, había partido. Pero, ¿en qué le afectaba? no eran nada, simplemente eran Digielegidos.

Pero, ¿a quién trataba de engañar? Luego de lo vivido en su último día en Digimundo, no se la podía sacar de la mente.

— _Pal-mon — musitó rompiendo el llanto._

_Poco a poco flexionó sus rodillas, apoyó sus codos en ellas y guió su rostro hacia sus manos. Él estaba observando detrás del árbol. Sintió una angustia terrible. En los ojos de color miel de aquella chica ya no destellaba esa alegría, sino una gran añoranza._

— _Mi-mi, —apenas pronunció, tragó saliva— ¿ocurre algo? _

_La niña sólo lo miró de reojo. Al percibir esa actitud, denotó solo a agacharse, orientó su mano a la espalda de la castaña._

—_Vamos, ¿qué pasa?— bisbisó._

—_Es que... no... la encuentro —cuchicheó mientras se volteó a ver esos ojos azules— no la encuentro._

—_Pero, ¿a quién?, ¿a Palmon?—._

—_Sí — lloriqueó._

_Yamato, quedó inmóvil. Cómo era posible eso, si todos los niños elegidos tenían una magnífica relación con sus Digimons, y más si se trata de Palmon y Mimi. Sin dudas no sabía que hacer... "¡No!, si hay algo que hacer" pensó. Enseguida, mandó su mano al bolsillo y sacó su armónica; la colocó en su boca y comenzó a tocarla. _

_De ahí salía una suave y tranquilizante melodía... Una tan peculiar melodía._

_Mimi se volteó a verlo, quería sentirlo... Ese sonido le brindaba paz, de alguna extraña manera la reconfortaba._

—_Ya aparecerá, Palmon te quiere y ya verás que vendrá—._

* * *

Al bajar del avión, hizo la fila como de costumbre, tenía que tomar su equipaje. "¿_Más maletas no pueden salir?" _se preguntó para sí. Toda la gente tomaba sus valijas, ella tenía que esperar y esperar. Había pasado varios años para regresar a Japón y ahora su equipaje no aparecía.

— Vale, enhorabuena_—_ bufó mientras cogía dicho objeto.

Pasaron ciertos minutos para que pudiera liberarse de tremendo tumulto de gente, para su buena fortuna; no tardó mucho en encontrar un taxi.

— A la heladería Mausy, por favor _— _pidió la chica.

_"Pronto los veré... Me siento tan contenta debido a que ha pasado mucho tiempo. Tengo ganas de ver a Sora y contarle todo lo que he vivido en EEUU, quiero charlar con Jou, Kari, Tai, Izzy... Mi hermano Takeru; necesito ver cómo ha crecido. Mas aún, tengo una curiosidad enorme de reencontrarme con Yamato, desde aquel día en el Digimundo, he pensando en él ¿Qué habría pasado si me hubiera quedado?"_

— El hubiera no existe _—_susurró.

"_Tomaré un helado de vainilla; aquí en Japón están los helados de vainilla más deliciosos. Después buscaré a mis amigos, ellos aún no saben que estoy de regreso"_

La chica al llegar a su destino, bajó su maleta y entró a la heladería que estaba exactamente igual a como la recordaba; con el sonido de las campanas que estaban arriba de la puerta y que sonaban cuando esta se abría, el sitio seguía anaranjado, con esas flores tan pintorescas y las mesas ordenas de igual forma. Se dirigió a su mesa favorita; esa que estaba en la ventana que daba la vista en el parque... En ella pasó algunos momentos tan inolvidables con sus amigos.

En seguida se sentó, tomó el menú y escuchó el sonido de las campanas que le llamó la atención. Alzó su vista y pudo notar a un rubio de ojos azules, que sin duda le recordaba a Yamato, ese chico que la acompañó en el Digimundo.

Él caminaba, pero llegó el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron.

_"Yo conozco esos ojos marrones"_

— ¿Mimi Tachikawa? _—_interrogó_— _Soy yo, Yamato Ishida, ¿me recuerdas?

La castaña abrió por completo sus ojos, no se imaginaba tenerlo tan cerca y mucho menos verlo tan rápido, luego de años. Estaba en shock... completamente. Él se acercó mientras le sonreía.

* * *

Notas: Pedí el reto en Junio hace dos semanas inicié a escribirlo. Espero que les gueste. Aclaración: No le seguí para cuidar a los personajes del OOC, aparte me gustó dejar esto así y ver como se pican de la curiosidad. XD

De nuevo: El reto pertenece a la comunidad de LJ de: **Reto a la carta.**


End file.
